Return Of Bad Wolf
by resifan009
Summary: Gallifrey didn't fall. That has serious consequences for the Doctor. When Clara somehow regenerates into Rose Tyler, but it's not Rose, it's Bad Wolf the Doctor must save his companions affected when he never met them. Alternative end for the 11th Doctor.


**Doctor Who: Return Of Bad Wolf**

Part 1 : The Regeneration Game

Clara and the Doctor return to the TARDIS after a long and gruelling day. The Doctor's heads still spinning at one hundred miles an hour. He saved Gallifrey. He closes the door of the TARDIS and Clara meets his gaze as he turns. Both of them grin at each other. The Doctor's hands go high in the air and Clara mirrors him. The two run towards each other and clash with an impactful high five.

"We did it!" they simultaneously cheer. They go in for a hug and squeeze each other tight.

"So...cocktails on the moon," the Doctor recalls. Clara nods. The Doctor goes to the TARDIS console and flicks several switches and pulls various levers. Clara takes a seat and admires the man she'd been following for over a thousand years. _Finally, some peace and quiet. _she thinks. She begins thinking about their cocktail session on the moon. The two together staring into outer space, seeing Earth in it's entirety. Suddenly, Clara feels as if she's heard something. She frowns and shakes it off. And again. It's a woman. She's whispering...

"Bad Wolf," Clara murmurs. Clara jolts back in her seat taken by surprise when the TARDIS begins to travel. "Bad Wolf, what does it mean?" she asks the Doctor. He takes several moments to turn round. His face is filled with the same expression she saw him with when he talked about Gallifrey falling. "What's wrong Doctor?" Her vision goes fuzzy. She blinks rapidly. "My...heeeaaaad!" she cries and slips out of her seat. She grips her hair tightly and her eyes scrunch up. The Doctor stands frozen for several moments. He feels like he's seen this before, heard that before. _My head. _He rushes over to Clara with his sonic screwdriver in hand. He points the device at her forehead and the green glow calculates.

"It's going to be ok. Just hold still,"

"What's going on?" Clara cries, floods trickling down her face.

"There's...there's nothing there? What? That's impossible." The Doctor looks at his sonic screwdriver and begins to shake it around. "Blasted thing," he curses.

"Bad wolf," Clara repeats. The Doctor immediately looks at her and gulps loudly. He remembers his experience with the Bad wolf. Rose absorbing the time vortex. The golden glow in her eyes. The pain it caused her that was ultimately put on to him causing him to regenerate. The pain. Clara's head flings back so she's looking at the ceiling. Her arms are stretched out in opposite directions to one another. "Everything must turn to dust," she says just before a blinding golden light spouts from her head and both of her arms.

"NO!" The Doctor yelps. He runs towards her. He tries to touch her but the energy sends him flying backwards. He hits his head on the landing and his vision becomes blurry. "Clara..."

"No more," Clara speaks, but this time there's a more modified tone to her voice. "Gallifrey falls...no more," She makes reference to the painting they had seen in the gallery. The 3D picture created by the Time Lords to symbolise the Time War. It showed that Gallifrey had in fact survived the Time War due to The Doctor's new actions. He..well, they had managed to send Gallifrey into a single moment of time. Hidden from everyone and everything. His other selves had helped him. "Doctor. You have defied reality." she continues. "Time itself is in danger. I am returning,"

"What? What do you mean?" The Doctor asks holding his head.

"The Bad Wolf," at that very moment the glowing stops. The Doctor jolts up and sprints towards her. But when he get's there, his face becomes blank. He looks at her. She looks at him. That blonde hair. "Hello again. Doctor," she says. This is completely different to Clara's voice. It's as if..she'd just regenerated.

"You..." The Doctor shakes his head. "No," She pulls her hair so she can see it properly.

"I'm blonde! It's long blonde hair!" she strokes her tongue around her teeth. "OH! New teeth!" she looks down at the rest of her body. "Yep. Definitely female," The Doctor just watches in astonishment. "Uh. I've just realised. I'm her again,"

"Rose Tyler," The Doctor tells her. "You look exactly like Rose Tyler."

"But I'm not." she shrugs. "I'm Bad Wolf," a golden glow comes from her eye. "Are you afraid of the big Bad Wolf Doctor?" she stares at him with narrowed eyes.

"Where's Clara?" Bad Wolf puts a hand to her chest and gasps.

"Are you not happy to see me Doctor?"

"Where is she?"

"See being Rose I thought you'd be overjoyed. I thought you loooooved her," Bad Wolf laughs. "Cheer up Doctor," Bad Wolf looks more closely at what she's wearing. She's wearing a leather biker jacket with a red dress underneath. Her legs are covered with black tights. "Uh! This won't do. Time to change," she walks off.

The Doctor sits down on the leather seat near the TARDIS console. He stares into an empty space. What was Bad Wolf doing here? Bad Wolf means the end of the universe. What was with that whole no more part? Gallifrey Falls? Where's Clara. Did she just regenerate? The Doctor gets his sonic screwdriver back out and analysis's the spot where it took place. He clicks it and holds it in the air to examine the findings. Nothing. He goes to the console and taps on the monitor. He types "Clara Oswald" into the search.

"Come on. Locate," he mutters to himself. The monitor then gives a location of Clara. "But..that's not possible," the search concludes that Clara is in fact in the TARDIS. The Doctor hears footsteps and looks up to see Bad Wolf changed. She's now wearing a blue zip up hoodie, a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt underneath. She's also swapped her boots for trainers.

"Will this do?" she spins. "It's like Rose." she giggles. She gets close to the Doctor and strokes his arm. He backs away.

"Why are you here," he says with a hard face.

"I'm Bad Wolf. Why do you think I'm here?"

"The end of the universe,"

"Bingo! Let's keep this going. What have you recently done Doctor?"

"I saved my home planet,"

"You did. Very well thought out indeed. Apart from one little detail. Gallifrey was supposed to burn. It was written. Bu changing Gallifrey's fate you ultimately changed your life ninth incarnation onwards." The Doctor frowns.

"But what does that mean?"

"It means you never met Rose. You never met Martha, Jack, Donna, Amy or Clara. Not even River Song."

"What? Why?"

"You weren't a troubled man anymore. You were like you were before. Rose met a man who had killed his own people. But that was no longer you Doctor," Bad Wolf starts to walk around the console.

"Where are they now?"

"Doctor...they all died."

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

Clara slowly opens her eyes to a beautiful purple sky. There are orange stars beaming down incredible light. Her head pounds vigorously as she get's up from laying down. She looks at her surroundings and realises she's on sand.

"My head," she complains getting up off the floor. She dusts herself off "Doctor?".

"Yes," comes a man's voice. Clara frowns. This didn't sound like the Doctor. Well, not her Doctor. She turns around and see's a man. He looks as if he's in his mid fifties. he wears a bowtie similar to the Doctors. His hair's started to go grey in areas, but it's mostly dark brown. He's tall and thin. He wears a grey suit with a white undershirt. "Are you alright?" his voice is also much deeper.

"Your the Doctor?" he nods. "But...how long have I been here? Did he change?"

"You have been here a couple of seconds at the most. No he did not."

"So you are not the Doctor,"

"But I am," he says with a grin. Clara looks around again. The place is a sandy wasteland. She hears howling in the distance.

"What's this planet called?"

"Trenzalore," at hearing this single word informing her of her location, Clara's face turns grim. She knew that Trenzalore was where he died. The Doctor's grave is at Trenzalore.

"...Doctor..." she whispers. A loud bell can be heard in the distance and the man claiming to be the Doctor turns in the direction it came from.

"Come. It's starting," he begins walking off.

"What's starting?" Clara follows him helplessly treading through the sand.

"The funeral,"

**Thanks for reading! Please review, follow and favourite. I hope you liked this arc for 11's end as I did like Time Of The Doctor, but it could of had improvements. This is just my personal ending. I also really like Bad Wolf so I wanted that to be included more. **


End file.
